Doing It
by Goshivuh
Summary: What exactly are Kagome and Inuyasha doing?


This is the first fanfiction or one-shot I've ever submitted, so constructive criticism would me nice.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Sango trotted up the stairs, on her way to her room. She had just gotten off the phone with her brother, who wanted her to see if she had any old family pictures he needed for an assignment at school.

Sango and Kagome were in college and had gotten an apartment together. The apartment its self was cozy and felt like home, if maybe a tad bit small, but neither of their families had a lot of money so that is to be expected.

Kagome and Inuyasha had been going steady sense eighth grade year. Nothing could tear them apart, even that unsightly wench who goes by the name Kikyo, who would fall all over herself just to get to our little Inuyasha. But Kagome and Inuyasha were going strong, and didn't seem like they could be happier.

Sango and Miroku, on the other hand, weren't together, but had pined after each other for the duration of their friendship. Miroku would get in Sango's good graces until he, being the lecher he is, groped some random woman on the street. Sango would blow a cascade, hit him upside the head a couple of times for good measure. But everyone knew they were going to end up together, they were perfect for each other.

Inuyasha and Miroku also lived together, their apartment larger because of the fact Inuyasha was slightly rich, his dad having owned a well known company, and after his passing had given half his savings to Inuyasha and the other to Inuyasha's half brother Sesshoumaru. Although Inuyasha had wanted to help Kagome and Sango out with their buying a house or an apartment, they refused, wanting to be more independent.

Coming back to Sango, she was just passing Kagome's room when she heard murmuring coming from inside. Sango knew Kagome hated it when people eavesdropped on her conversations, but she couldn't help but listen in.

"…Inuyasha, it's not as if I haven't done it before. We do it almost every weekend." Kagome was saying.

'_What?!' _, Sango was thinking. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, I know, Inuyasha, but it's fun and exciting. I don't care if we're not technically being safe when we're doing it….Yes, yes, I know….Oh stop being such a worry wort, we can get others to join in and if either of us get injured they can help us.", Kagome when on.

'_Oh, my, God! What is going on! This doesn't sound like Kagome at all! I can't believe she's not a virgin and never even told me! Besides the fact we made a pact to not have sex before marriage, even if that was when we were 15, she still should have told me when she decided to _do it._'_Sango felt frantic, her little Kagome was no longer innocent, and she hadn't even told her.

"Okay, Inuyasha, I know. I have to go. I love you, and I'll see you later."

Sango knew Kagome was about to hang up and so she started to walk to make as if she hadn't stopped in the first place.

The door to Kagome's room opened and Kagome stepped out into the hall.

"Oh, hey Sango, I need to ask you something." Kagome said, walking towards Sango.

Sango was a bit flustered after hearing that conversation. She didn't want Kagome to know she had been listening in, but she couldn't just stand there.

"Kagome, I can't believe you did It without telling me!" Sango said angrily.

"Oh, you heard? I'm sorry Sango, Inuyasha and I have been doing it for awhile." Kagome said meekly.

All Sango could do was stand there and gape like a fish.

"I mean, Inu and I wanted to tell you, we wanted you to join in on the fun, but we figured you'd try to stop us. You two are a little uptight, you know." Kagome said the last part while looking off to the side.

Sango just spluttered.

"Well! You and Miroku are! Inuyasha actually asked Miroku if he wanted to do it with us today, and he said yes. He asked if you were going to too, he sounded pretty excited when Inuyasha mentioned I was going to ask you." Kagome said with a smug smirk on her face.

"Oh, my, God, Kagome! I can not believe you're having _sex _with Inuyasha and you never even told me you lost your virginity! I thought we told each other everything! And what is this I hear about you guys not exactly being _safe_? Kagome, do you know how dangerous that can be? You two could have a baby! Are you at least taking birth control?!" Sango ranted.

Kagome started to laugh. Like, really laugh. She was hunched over and had to put her hands on her knees to support herself.

"Oh no, Sango. You've got it all wrong!" Kagome said wheezing and trying to calm her laugh.

"What do you mean?" Sango said perplexedly.

"Inu and I aren't having _sex_. We're _bridge jumping_." Kagome said, her laughs starting up again. She couldn't believe Sango thought her and Inuyasha were having sex, they had made a pact, hadn't they? A promise is a promise.

Sango stood there a little shocked. They weren't having sex? They were bridge jumping?

Sango cracked a smile, and that smile turned into a grin, which turned into a giggle. And then came the hysterical laughter.

"Oh wow!" Sango said. She was leaning on Kagome for support.

"I know!" Kagome said, calming down a bit, "Wait until I tell Inu and Miro about this! They'll die."

Kagome and Sango kept laughing all the way to Sango's room.

* * *

Thank you for reading my first story. I hope you enjoyed :D Please review!


End file.
